Ankou Midiir
Sniper in the Security sector. Appearance Ankou is fairly tall with a slender frame and long auburn hair that extends down to her legs, generally loose save for when she puts it all in one big braid. She has two dark antler-like structures, one of which appears to have been snapped in half. On her hands are two flat eye-like markings that function as a second pair of eyes. Freckles can be found scattered across her limbs. Her ears are narrow and pointed and she is usually seen in very scant clothing save for her cloven metal-tipped boots. Rarely is she seen without her feather necklace. Bandages are wrapped around her joints to offer an extra (albeit minor) degree of support. Personality Fairly deadpan, can be a bit snarky. She's a quiet sort but a total softy and can be a real pushover. Has a tendency to be painfully altruistic and self-sacrificing for total strangers. Kind of easily manipulated, has a bit of a guilt complex. She has a distinct fondness for music and can often be found playing the mandolin, pan flute, or singing. Outside of combat she is rather uncoordinated and is known to knock things over on accident and have her hair/antlers get caught on stuff. Background Born on Laemir , a desert planet inhabited by small tribes of very spiritual people and very little vegetation. Left home to pursue a career as a marksman. Does not like to talk about this. Equipment/Abilities *Very agile in combat. *Never misses a shot when given equipment. *Light frame allows her to escape dangerous situations quickly and with ease. *An excellent climber. Ankou is a trained sharpshooter and is typically seen with her fairly simple (if not a bit outdated) rifle. She has a bit of a disliking for more modern sniping technology and is more comfortable calculating aim and physics in her head. The eye-like structures on her hands allow her to reach around and spot targets without putting her head or body in the line of fire. Weaknesses * No real physical strength to speak of. *Cannot actually land a punch, close-range combat is her Achilles heel. *Delicate bone structure-- speaks for itself. *Can be manipulated fairly easily. *Kind of a pansy. (Does not do well under emotional stress.) It is worth noting Ankou does not feel pain in the same sense humans do, and she has a tendency to disregard injuries or leave them untreated for days as she does not percieve them to be as damaging as they really are. This lands her in the infirmary pretty often, as she will injure her fragile joints without realizing the full extent of the damage until it starts to interfere with daily life. Character Relations * Somewhat friends with Gwyrdd, who she turns to for all manner of advice. (Although what she tells her is not necessarily the right or logical thing.) * Confirmed to have the hots for Levi. Tried to kiss him at one point, but this backfired as he did not understand the concept of kissing and thought she was trying to eat his face. Since then, she's made further attempts at being forward but generally falls a bit flat. She gave him a tambourine, though! Progress. * Scared shitless of Ipsen Namov. * She tries her best to be very friendly to Stillman , who often ends up fixing her when she lands herself in the infirmary (which is an occurance that happens on a daily basis). * At the moment, has a serious death grudge against Dent. Trivia * Acts very strange when confronted about the broken antler and comes up with a new story for how it got to be that way each time someone asks. Possibly a very sensitive topic. * Cannot swim worth crap. Moderately embarassed by this. * I finally settled on Mariee Sioux as her canon voice . Example number two ! Please don't shoot me. (Also a good example of the sort of music she would sing okay I am done now) Category:Security Category:Contenders